1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a pointing system and, more particularly, to a portable computer having pointing functions without employing a touch panel and a pointing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The biological recognition technology has gradually become mature in present days, wherein the facial recognition technology mainly utilizes an image sensor to capture a face image and utilizes a processing unit to calculate characteristics of the face image which are then compared with the previously saved characteristics so as to recognize an identity represented by the face image.
Using the same algorithm, the processing unit is also able to calculate object characteristics according to a hand posture image captured by the image sensor, and the object characteristics are compared with the previously saved hand posture characteristics so as to recognize whether the hand posture image matches a specific hand posture.
Conventionally, a portable computer having pointing functions implements the pointing function by employing a touch panel. However, employing the touch panel can increase the manufacturing cost of the portable computer.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides a portable computer having pointing functions and a pointing system that may implement the touch function by using a built-in webcam of the portable computer in cooperation with an additional infrared image sensor without employing any touch panel.